Mabinogi  Through the Generations
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: "Kari is a Millitian from another world, connected to Erinn through the Soul Stream. She rescued the Goddess, and is going to be the saviour of Erinn."


_AN/Disclaimer: I don't own Mabinogi. Mabinogi belongs to DevCAT/Nexon. I do, however, own the character Kari. But anyway._  
_This is going to be a story of the Generations in Mabinogi. This is not the start, the start is right at the beginning, at character creation. But here's your prologue teaser, written in Manus' POV. Have fun with it._

_Also, THANKS SO MUCH to some people that reviewed telling me how to get it into the Mabinogi fan fiction section. When I first put it online here, there was no Mabinogi section to put it in, so I put it in MapleStory as the next best thing. I didn't know if you went back you could put it in there. Thanks a lot!_

**_Prologue: A Healer's Story_**

It was raining, he remembered clearly the pitter-patter on the roof of his wooden house, and his surprise when he heard clearly the knock on his door over the noise. He had leapt from the bed and snatched his potion bag from the table as he strode to the door, turning the knob quickly so as to usher his unexpected patient into his dry, warm house.

Her eyes stood out to him the most. Unfocused eyes the lightest shade of blue he'd ever seen, and hair whiter than snow. With tiny lips that blended into her pale skin, she appeared more like a spirit than a human being. He should have been used to this kind of expression, as the owner of the Dunbarton Healer's House he had seen many a poor soul wander in pale as a ghost and somehow still alive; however there was nothing that could quite describe the way this child looked, except perhaps to say that the warm blood contrasted greatly, the only dash of colour sprayed across her clear skin.

He held his hands out as though to welcome her, but ended up catching her instead. Instinctively he picked her up - as light as a bubble in water - and placed her on the bed, putting his potions down and putting a hand to her forehead, which he just as soon retracted - she was as cold as ice.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked, his deep voice penetrating the deafening silence created by the rain. He was ignored however as she sat up, moving back on the bed to lean on the pillows. He pulled out a cloth and stood up, walking to his bench and soaking it in a bucket of fresh rainwater placed just outside his window. He came back and began washing the blood off of her skin, and apart from a few slight winces he still received no reaction.

"My name is Manus," he continued, "Dunbarton's dedicated healer. What have you done to yourself? You've been fighting the Fomors, haven't you?"

He never heard a word from the mysterious little girl, and by the next morning she was gone without a trace. He realised that that was how life as a Healer went - new patients would come and go frequently, some would stay and some left as quickly as they came, just like she did; but none-the-less, he couldn't forget her, and for a long time wondered how she was coping.

That's how he recognised her the second time. He was marching over to Rabbie Dungeon, his Healing Wand in hand with the intention of bringing back precious herbs used in healing potions. He was well out of view of Dunbarton, around the corner of the stone cliff that surrounded Rabbie Dungeon, when he spotted the same girl lying face down on the grass outside the dungeon entrance. He rushed to her side and knelt down, rolling her gently over and checking for a pulse - it was faint, but there.

Her injuries were severe, so he decided to abandon his mission and instead returned with the girl in his arms. She awoke when he pushed his door open, looking up at him as he placed her on the bed without a word and tending to her wounds. Just like the first time, she was covered in blood that made her skin seem deathly white in comparison, but this time her gashes were deeper, her breath colder, her eyes even more unfocused. He merely smiled down at her and placed her gently on the bed and started tending to her wounds.

"You keep hurting yourself!" he spoke, his smile reassuring despite his tone of voice. The girl stirred but said nothing, and he assumed she was probably not conscious enough to hear him properly. He dressed her wounds and fed her health and stamina potions, then watched as she fell asleep sometime later.

He sat back and his smile faded. _Who was this girl?_ She looked and dressed like a normal person, but it was as though she wasn't even from Erinn. She had an aura about her that somehow convinced him that no matter how badly battered and bruised she became, she would always come back alive, no matter what - and her apparent determination and always serious expression was the proof. Her mid-length hair curled wildly around her face like a lion's mane, shining silvery-blue in Eweca's approaching moonlight. He tilted his head to the side and brushed her bangs out of her face before standing up and turning back to his own bed, stripping down to his pants and climbing in.

It must have only been a few hours later that he woke to his door creaking. He sat up quickly and the creaking stopped, and for a moment even in the darkness he felt their eyes meet.

"Kari."

Her voice took him by surprise, as that was the first time he heard it. It was light and airy, as though she were a fine wind instrument speaking beautiful, gentle music. She'd only said one word, and yet she had him stunned. He sat silently for what seemed like ages before she closed the door behind her, and he realised that he'd let her go again. He felt a little like a bad parent for a moment, but he reminded himself that she wasn't his little girl and rolled back over, going back to sleep.

The next day, shortly after he awoke, he sat down and picked up a quill and parchment and wrote, _"To Chief Duncan of Tir Chonaill"_. In his letter he asked about the mysterious girl, whose name he finally knew. A reply came only a few days later, and at the least the answers he seeked didn't surprise him.

_"Kari is a Millitian from another world, connected to Erinn through the Soul Stream. She passed on a letter from Nao addressed to myself, stating that she had guided her through the Soul Stream by the will of the Goddess Morrighan."_

He frowned thoughtfully. _The will of the Goddess Morrighan._ This must be what the people in the square had been talking about lately. Surely all that was just rumour? But if not ... he read on, nodding to himself until the end, when the last few words left him stunned.

_"She rescued the Goddess, and is going to be the saviour of Erinn."_


End file.
